1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling the flight of an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for controlling thrust generated by the engine of an aircraft.
2. Background
Takeoff is a phase of flight when an aircraft transitions from moving along the ground to flying in the air. An aircraft may make this transition when a takeoff speed is reached. The takeoff speed for an aircraft may vary based on a number of factors. These factors include, for example, air density, aircraft gross weight, aircraft configuration, and other suitable factors.
The speed needed for a takeoff is relative to the motion of the air. For example, headwind reduces the amount of groundspeed at the point of takeoff. In contrast, a tailwind increases the groundspeed at the point of takeoff.
The amount of thrust generated by an engine may affect the maintenance schedule required for an engine. For example, when crosswinds are present, the air into an inlet for an engine may separate. This separation of air may provide poor aerodynamics with respect to fan blades within the engine. If the engine is providing a high-level thrust, poor aerodynamics may cause vibrations on the fan blades.
These vibrations may result in requiring more frequent replacement or maintenance of the blades. This type of increased maintenance increases cost and makes the aircraft unavailable more often. One solution is to restrict engine power to a selected level until the forward speed is such that adverse aerodynamics at an inlet of an engine no longer occurs.